


Subconscious Mind

by Rickyclark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Animal Death, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bugs & Insects, Character Death, Children, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crying Stiles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Emotional Manipulation, Family, Flowers, Gay Sex, Ghost Stiles Stilinski, Gore, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hostage Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Killing, Loss of Control, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Peter, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mirror Universe, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Really Character Death, Oral Sex, POV Stiles, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pain, Parent Death, Parent Derek, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnant Stiles, Protective Derek, Rape, Song Lyrics, Spiders, Stiles Has Nightmares, Tattoos, Tears, Trapped, Wolf Pack, Wolfed Out Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyclark/pseuds/Rickyclark
Summary: Stiles is 5 months pregnant with Jackson’s baby. Jackson is killed by an unknown man. The police are trying to figure out who could’ve killed him. While Stiles is in labor Derek is there to help him out. Derek starts to become closer with Stiles once Jackson passed. The parenting thing is a little new to him but with Stiles he will do anything for Brennen(his child).





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you guys might be wondering why there is a repeat of the previous nightmare in the current one, I did that because its a continuation of the previous so if you want just skip over until you get to the new part of the nightmare and continue on. Stiles is reliving each nightmare until he uncovers a new part.

4 Years Later: Everyone starts to think that Stiles is the one that killed Jackson. Stiles had been having nightmares every since the death of Jackson. The more nightmares Stiles has the more he gets closer to finding out who killed his fiancé. 

 

1st Nightmare: 

 

Stiles wakes up in an abandoned building and sees someone on the ground. Dead. “Hey are you ok?” He shouts. But there’s no answer. He walks up to him, bends down and turns his body over. There’s no face.

 

>>>>>

 

“Stiles…..Stiles…..wake up. Breakfast is done”. But Stiles doesn’t move. He’s too scared to get out of bed. Derek can smell how frightened he is and crawls into bed next to him. 

 

“Stiles are you ok” Derek said rubbing his cheek. 

 

Stiles turns around with tears falling down his face “Can you give me a minute. I just need to do something”. Derek wiped the cold tears off his face, gave him a kiss “Ok. I’ll wait downstairs”. Stiles waited until he walked away. 

 

He turned over to a picture of himself on Jackson’s back while they were in a pool, fooling around. He misses him so much. He closed his eyes and remembered a time when Jackson sang him a song while trying to ask him out. 

 

>>>>>

 

Jackson knocked on the door. “Uhh, hello. Hi….Um can I see Stiles?”. “Yeah sure he’s upstairs” Sheriff Stilinski smiled at him. He could tell why Jackson was here. He closed the door after him. “My boy’s growing up” He teared out. 

 

Jackson headed up the stairs with flowers and his guitar in his hands. He knocked again. “Dad, stop knocking on the door. Can’t you see I’m trying to jerk off in peace”. Jackson giggled. 

 

“It’s me you doofus”. “Oh Jackson, yeah you can come in”. 

 

“Hi. Oh my god!”. He gasped. “Are those for me?” He asked eyeing the flowers down. “Yes” He handed him the flowers. 

 

“Amaryllis. Oh thank you. Your such a good friend”. He said as he hugged him. Jackson frowned. He didn’t want to be friends with him, he wanted to be more than that. But I guess this is why he’s here. To ask him out. 

 

“Uh…Stiles?” “Yeah”. “Can you sit down for a sec I want to play you a song, if that’s ok with you?”. He asked bringing out his puppy dog eyes. “Of course you can”. 

 

Jackson was nervous. He didn’t know what Stiles would say. He just hoped he would say yes. He prepared himself and sang. 

 

Days when  
We'd fight, we'd fight 'til I would give in  
Yeah, perfect disasters  
We were reaching, reaching for the rafters

And on most of the days we were searching for ways  
To get up and get out of the town that we were raised, yeah, Cause we were done  
I remember, we were sleeping in cars  
We were searching for OZ  
We were burning cigars  
With white plastics tips 'til we saw the sun  
And we said crazy things like

I refuse to look back thinking days were better  
Just because they're younger days  
I don't know what's 'round the corner  
Way I feel right now I swear we'll never change  
Back when we were kids  
Swore we would never die  
You and me were kids  
Swear that we'll never die

Lights down  
And we drive and we're drivin' just to get out  
Yeah, perfect disasters  
Yeah we were swinging, swinging from the rafters

Hey, we were dancing in cars  
We were looking for ours  
We were naming the stars  
After people we knew 'til we had to go  
And we were saying things like

I refuse to look back thinking days were better  
Just because they're younger days  
I don't know what's 'round the corner  
Way I feel right now I swear we'll never change  
Back when we were kids  
Swore we would never die  
You and me were kids  
Swear that we'll never die

Nights when we kept dancing  
Changing all our plans and  
Making every day a holiday  
Feel the years start burning  
City lights they're turning  
Something 'bout this feels the same

Back when we were kids  
Swore we would never die  
You and me were kids  
Swear that we'll never die  
I refuse to look back thinking days were better  
Just because they're younger days  
I don't know what's 'round the corner  
Way I feel right now I swear we'll never change

You and me were kids

 

Just before Stiles could say something Jackson had another song prepared for him. He had to make this perfect. 

 

I figured it out  
I figured it out from black and white  
Seconds and hours  
Maybe they had to take some time

I know how it goes  
I know how it goes for wrong and right  
Silence and sound  
Did they ever hold each other  
Tight like us?  
Did they ever fight like us?

You & I  
We don't want to be like them  
We can make it 'til the end  
Nothing can come between  
You & I  
Not even the gods above  
Could separate the two of us  
No, nothing can come between  
You & I  
Oh, you & I

I figured it out  
Saw the mistakes of up and down  
Meet in the middle  
There's always room for common ground

I see what it's like  
I see what it's like for day and night  
Never together  
'Cause they see things in a different light  
Like us  
They never tried like us

You & I  
We don't want to be like them  
We can make it 'til the end  
Nothing can come between  
You & I  
Not even the gods above  
Could separate the two of us

'Cause you & I

We don't want to be like them  
We can make it 'til the end  
Nothing can come between you & I  
Not even the gods above  
Could separate the two of us  
No, nothing can come between  
You & I

You & I

Oh, you & I 

We can make it if we try  
You & I

Oh, you & I  
You & I

 

Stiles definitely understood what Jackson was trying to ask him. 

 

“Jackson”. “Wait I have another song”. He said as he was fumbling with the papers. 

 

Stiles grabbed his guitar, laid it on his bed and whispered in his ear “What are you trying to ask me?” Jackson’s nerves went away in an instant. 

 

“I’m trying to ask you out”. “Then why don’t you”. Stiles leaned in. Jackson breathed in quietly. The Sheriff and his wife were leaning in on the door. 

 

“Will you go out with me?” He said staring at him. “Yes, yes I will”. He said kissing him deeply. Both the Sheriff and his wife jumped up in excitement. 

 

“Yeah, my boy finally has a boyfriend.….And he's hot too…..Honey go downstairs and set the candle’s…..Make sure the camera is set…..Call aunt Jemima…..Maybe we should buy them condoms, I mean protection is everything”. 

 

Stiles let go of Jackson’s face even though he wanted the kiss to last longer. “Mom…Dad stop embarrassing me”. 

 

>>>>>

 

Stiles will never forget him. His first love, gone, but now rests in peace with god watching over him. 

 

“Daddy…Daddy” Brennen said while jumping on the bed. “Wake up. Breakfast is done”. Stiles got up. “Ok, ok. I’m coming, let’s go bud”. 

 

Quote-“True love, like any other strong and addicting drug, is boring — once the tale of encounter and discovery is told, kisses quickly grow stale and caresses tiresome… except, of course, to those who share the kisses, who give and take the caresses while every sound and color of the world seems to deepen and brighten around them. As with any other strong drug, true first love is really only interesting to those who have become its prisoners”.

 

>>>>>

 

2nd Nightmare: 

 

Stiles wakes up in an abandoned building and sees someone on the ground. Dead. “Hey are you ok?” He shouts. But there’s no answer. He walks up to him, bends down and turns his body over. There’s no face. 

 

He can see something moving under the man’s shirt. He lifts the shirt and sees maggots protruding from under his skin, coming from his eyes, mouth, ears and nose. Some of the maggots start to crawl on Stiles skin. 

 

“What the fuck” He said while dropping the body on the ground. He swipes at the maggots but every time he swipes at them more maggots appear. The maggots that fell off his body and landed on the ground, reproduced and started crawling on him again. 

 

But this time spiders, small snakes, flies, leeches, moths, grasshoppers, slugs, snails, scorpions, and all other insects started to crawl towards his body and ate their way into him. 

 

“AHH……HELP…..SOMEONE HELP ME” He screamed but no one came. He fell on the ground and was overpowered by the insects. All of the bugs crawled and went inside of his mouth. The leeches chewed their way into his eyes. 

 

>>>>>

 

“Stiles….Stiles…..wake up. Are you ok? You were screaming in your sleep…..You were shouting someone’s name”. “Who?”. Stiles said turning to Derek. “Jackson”. 

 

>>>>>

 

3rd Nightmare: 

 

Stiles wakes up in an abandoned building and sees someone on the ground. Dead. “Hey are you ok?” He shouts. But there’s no answer. He walks up to him, bends down and turns his body over. There’s no face. 

 

He can see something moving under the man’s shirt. He lifts the shirt and sees maggots protruding from under his skin, coming from his eyes, mouth, ears and nose. Some of the maggots start to crawl on Stiles skin. 

 

“What the fuck” He said while dropping the body on the ground. He swipes at the maggots but every time he swiped at them more maggots appear. The maggots that fell off his body and landed on the ground, reproduced and started crawling on him again. 

 

But this time spiders, small snakes, flies, leeches, moths, grasshoppers, slugs, snails, scorpions, and all other insects started to crawl towards his body and ate their way into him. 

 

“AHH……HELP…..SOMEONE HELP ME” He screamed but no one came. He fell on the ground and was overpowered by the insects. All of the bugs crawled and went inside of his mouth. The leeches chewed their way into his eye. Before the slug bit through his other eye he saw a shadowy figure, with a tattoo on his neck, approach him. 

 

“Come on Stiles. Be a man and pull them off of you”. Stiles coughed up the bugs and pulled the slugs out from his arms one by one until they were all out of him. His eye was back to normal. He looked up the man was gone. Stiles had a perplexed look on his face. What the hell is happening to me? 

 

He saw a red door at the end of the parking garage that led to the next level, he followed it. It lead to a long hallway. At the end of the hallway he saw a dog. He walked up to it. 

 

“Hey buddy. Do you know a way out of this place?”. He said asking the dog. The dog licked his face. And walked through the door. Stiles smiled. 

 

“Follow me”. The dog said. 

 

>>>>>

 

“Stiles….Stiles….wake up”. Derek said. 

 

“Why did you do that? Why did you wake me up? I was getting closer to finding out who killed Jackson. You son of a bitch”. He slapped Derek and immediately regretted it. Derek backed away from him. 

 

“You’ve changed”. “I’m sorry….my….I didn’t mean to….”. Derek left the room and went downstairs. Brennen walked in. 

 

“Daddy. Why did you hit him. Are you and daddy fighting?” “No son” He grabbed him. 

 

“Are you and daddy having a divorce?”. “No, were not”. He squeezed him. 

 

Derek felt that the nightmares are starting to affect the person who he fell in love with. Stiles was such a vibrant, beautiful and colorful person but now he’s change into someone he doesn’t love anymore. Or not as much. He still loves him but their relationship is dwindling. 

 

“Someone is controlling him. There is no way he’s doing this on his own. Stiles isn’t Stiles anymore. Who’s ever doing this has a reason for it. I need to find this person”. He thought to himself. 

 

>>>>>

 

4th Nightmare: 

 

Stiles wakes up in an abandoned building and sees someone on the ground. Dead. “Hey are you ok?” He shouts. But there’s no answer. He walks up to him, bends down and turns his body over. There’s no face. 

 

He can see something moving under the man’s shirt. He lifts the shirt and sees maggots protruding from under his skin, coming from his eyes, mouth, ears and nose. Some of the maggots start to crawl on Stiles skin. 

 

“What the fuck” He said while dropping the body on the ground. He swipes at the maggots but every time he swipes at them more maggots appear. The maggots that fell off his body and landed on the ground, reproduced and started crawling on him again. 

 

But this time spiders, small snakes, flies, leeches, moths, grasshoppers, slugs, snails, scorpions, and all other insects started to crawl towards his body and ate their way into him. 

 

“AHH……HELP…..SOMEONE HELP ME” He screamed, but no one came. He fell on the ground and was overpowered by the insects. All of the bugs crawled and went inside of his mouth. The leeches chewed their way into his eye. Before the slug bit through his other eye he saw a shadowy figure, with a tattoo on his neck, approach him. 

 

“Come on Stiles. Be a man and pull them off of you”. Stiles coughed up the bugs and pulled the slugs out from his arms one by one until they were all out of him. His eye was back to normal. He looked up the man was gone. Stiles had a perplexed look on his face. What the hell is happening to me? 

 

He saw a red door at the end of the parking garage that led to the next level, he followed it. It lead to a long hallway. At the end of the hallway he saw a dog. He walked up to it. 

 

“Hey buddy. Do you know a way out of this place?”. He said asking the dog. The dog licked his face. And walked through the door. Stiles smiled. 

 

“Follow me”. The dog said. Stiles wasn’t phased by the dog, he followed him. As soon as Stiles walked through the door the dog was gone. 

 

“Where are you?….Where did you go?”. The door slammed behind him. It was pitch black. He couldn’t see a thing. Then he heard what sounded like an animal in pain. 

 

The dog howled in pain as it was thrown against a wall adjacent to Stiles. There was suddenly light. “Oh my god”. Stiles gasped. 

 

The dog’s face was smashed in with its guts spilling out of his stomach. But somehow it was still breathing. He bent down next to it, cradling him in his arms. 

 

“Please…...don’t die…...your all I have…...please”. Stiles sobbed out. “Please”. 

 

The dog’s head turned a full 360 degrees meeting Stiles gaze. Now Stiles was frightened. 

 

“Save him”. “Save who?” Stiles questioned. The dog coughed out. “Save Jackson”. 

 

>>>>>

 

Stiles woke up from his nightmare. “I can’t wake up. I have to go back to sleep”. 

 

>>>>>

 

5th Nightmare: Stiles picked up the dog, laid him down in a corner and took off his jacket. He gave the dog a kiss before covering it’s body. He then followed a blood trail leading to the next level. 

 

“HELP ME, SOMEONE PLEASE, HE’S GONNA KILL ME” Jackson yelled. Stiles ran until he saw Jackson on the ground coughing up blood. 

 

“JACKSON”. He yelled after him. Jackson turned towards Stiles and reached out his hand. Stiles tried to run towards him but slammed into something blocking his way. It seemed invisible. 

 

He tried to push past it but it didn’t let him through. He turned his head to let the light slip through from the other room. He saw it. It was something invisible. Every time he’d raise his hand to it, it would start to glow. If he left it there long enough it would start to burn him. 

 

“I CAN’T GET THROUGH. SOMETHING’S BLOCKING ME. JUST WAIT HERE I’M COMING BACK”. He went to leave but Jackson said something. 

 

“YOU CAN’T BEAT HIM. IT’S TOO LATE. HE’S ALREADY HERE”. “WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT. WHO IS…..” He was cut off. He saw someone, with a tattoo on his neck, approaching Jackson quickly. 

 

The man picked up Jackson by the neck, stared at Stiles and ripped his throat off. Stiles couldn’t see the person who killed Jackson, he was too blurry. 

 

“STOP YOU MOTHER FUCKER. I SWEAR TO GOD. I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU”. The man came closer to Stiles. He can see the invisible light start to flicker in and out of view. 

 

“No”. 

 

The figure passed through the doorway towards Stiles. Stiles was getting ready to sprint in the other direction but the figure stood stone still in front of him, with his arm stretched out. With the light flickering in and out of view, the figure was still blurry. He couldn’t tell who this person was. He thought he was going to die, so he closed his eyes. 

 

He waited for his brutal death to happen but it never came. He opened his eyes and the figure was gone or so he thought. 

 

He turned around and saw the figure at the end of the room charging at him. The lights flickered off. Stiles backed away slowly. The lights flickered on, the figure ran towards him again. 

 

The lights flickered off. To Stiles it seemed that the figure could only run after him and seem visible with the lights on. The lights flickered on the figure ran after him again. The lights stayed on. 

 

Stiles ran to the room that had Jackson’s body in it. The lights turned off in the other room. It stayed off. Stiles leaned down cradling Jackson’s body with tears running down his face. 

 

“Stiles…..Stiles….turn around”. Stiles stood up, turned around and in the mirror, across the room, he saw himself, the man standing over a dead Jackson, with a tattoo, just like the one he saw in his previous nightmares, on his neck…...Stiles is the killer.


	2. Stiles Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are finally in Stiles mind, let's see what going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u guys like it comment down below plz help a sista out haha peace

Peter is in Stiles mind and is trying to control him. Stiles sees multiple people of himself trying to kill him. His arms are tied to the end of a truck and legs are tied up to the front of another truck. The two cars drove in opposite directions which started to stretch Stiles body apart. 

 

“AHHH.….PLEASE STOP…..AHHH”. He knows this is a nightmare but he doesn’t know how to wake up. 

 

“PLEASE LET ME GO”. But the other Stiles didn’t let him go. 

 

Every now and then they would slightly press there foot against the gas pedal causing the real Stiles to shout in pain

 

……..All of a sudden he wakes up on the ground as if everything had disappeared. His clones, the car, the equipment were all gone. But for some reason it still felt like he was in a dream, a never ending dream, a nightmare. 

 

Derek followed Stiles into the forest and saw him standing and staring at a tree. “STILES” He screams out. Stiles turned around and ran off. Derek ran after him. 

 

From this distance he can sense the mental state that Stiles is in. It’s not good. Stiles is trying to kill himself. Derek knows that Peter is controlling Stiles. The only way Derek can save Stiles is if he goes into Stiles mind. But how? The only way he can get into Stiles mind is if he wants him there or if he thinks about him. Stiles needs to put Derek in his head in order for him to save himself. 

 

Derek finally catches up to Stiles. He takes the knife out of Stiles hands and kisses him. 

 

“Put me in your head. Please. Stiles let me save you. Put me in your head”. 

 

Stiles screams with his mouth wide open. While his mouth is open Derek’s body is being pulled into his mouth. Derek wakes up. He’s in Stiles mind. 

 

In reality Stiles body is laying on the ground, while his true self is held captive in his head. 

 

“AHH”. “STILES IS THAT YOU, I’M COMING. JUST HOLD ON”. Derek doesn’t know where to go. The place he’s in looks like it was built to be a maze. 

 

There is a large passageway that leads to many corridors. He doesn’t know which one to go into. But he has no choice. If he was going to find Stiles and bring him home to his son he would first have to answer this question. “Who is Stiles?” 

 

There are 5 corridors named: Memories, Nightmares, Hopes and Dreams, Emotions, and Love. 

 

Derek goes down the first corridor named “Memories”. He walked in and immediately felt Stiles memories flow within his veins. 

 

“Stiles…baby…..look at me everything is going to be fine”. “How do you know. I mean you were the one that kissed him”. 

 

“I didn’t kiss him”. “Then what were you doing. Trying to lick something off of his face. If that’s not a kiss then what was it?. Huh. What was it?”. 

 

“Stiles did you forget. I was with your dad picking up dinner for all of us”. Stiles did remember now. 

 

“Don’t be so quick to assume where I was when you know I’m with you and only you. Know one else”. Stiles got up from the bed and tried to kiss him but Jackson turned away from him. 

 

Stiles did know one way to put a grin on his face. A way that Jackson did to him when he asked him out 2 years ago. He grabbed the guitar, that he really didn’t know how to play and sang a song that would definitely make up for his mess. 

 

I know sometimes you wanna go and give up  
You know we only argue when I'm fucked up  
So maybe we should try and kiss and make up  
Or if you hate me, baby, maybe you should just leave  
But I can see you saying shit you don't mean  
You'll feeling better in the morning 

They say change takes time  
But baby, we can fix it overnight  
If you let me try  
Then maybe we can fix it overnight, overnight  
Oh, overnight 

Running out of patience, we should slow down  
My tongue is tied, I don't know what to say now  
But we don't have to talk to work it all out  
'Cause once you question, burn, you burn it all down  
You know it's getting late, we may as well now  
Make it better by the time the sun's out 

They say change takes time  
But baby, we can fix it overnight  
If you let me try  
Then maybe we can fix it overnight (overnight), overnight (overnight)  
Oh, overnight  
Oh yeah  
Baby, we can fix it overnight 

Oh no, we don't have to  
Give up, give up so soon  
Baby, we don't have to sleep on it  
Right now, let me show you  
What I, what I can do  
Baby, we don't have to sleep on it, baby 

Oh, they say change takes time  
But baby, we can fix it overnight (we can fix it baby)  
If you let me try  
Then maybe we can fix it overnight (oh we can fix it overnight), overnight  
Oh, overnight (overnight, overnight, overnight)  
Overnight, overnight, overnight  
Baby, we can fix it overnight 

 

Jackson couldn’t stand to be mad at Stiles he loved him too much. That’s right “Love”. “Just kiss me already” Jackson said. Jackson grabbed Stiles shirt and ripped it off. 

 

“Don’t try to hurt me wolf boy. If you do then who will take care of your dick”. He smiled. 

 

Jackson threw him on the bed and kissed him deeply. Jackson started licking his body leading further and further to his dick and……Derek opened his eyes. He didn’t want to see what happened next or he would get a boner. 

 

He left and went to the next room. 

 

“Nightmares”-Derek goes through all the nightmares that Stiles dreamt about. The last nightmare in which Stiles saw himself standing over Jackson’s dead body wasn’t him. It was Peter. The reason why Stiles saw himself standing over Jackson was because Peter was in his mind manipulating him into seeing himself killing Jackson. Seeing himself killing Jackson made him believe that he was the one that did it. 

 

All those years of people blaming Stiles for the death of his fiancé finally caught up to him. His parents, his friends, everyone he knew couldn’t stand to be in the same room as him. To know that the man who killed Jackson is still alive and well, when he should be rotting in his jail cell away from Brennen. 

 

Now Derek knows why Stiles plead guilty to killing his fiancé. He would never forget that night when Stiles called the police to turn himself in. 

 

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing?….Give me the phone….Stiles”. “No”. He turned around with a knife in his hands. 

 

“Just let me end this…...Let me set you free…...I don’t want you to suffer anymore”. 

 

“Stiles…..please don’t do this…..let me help you….Your son needs you. I need you. I can’t survive without……”. 

 

“STOP….STOP….LET ME SET YOU FREE….AHHH…..GET OUT OF MY HEAD…..AHHH”. Stiles started to bang his head against the wall. 

 

“STILES STOP” Derek yelled as he tried to grab the knife from him. Stiles screamed as he turned around and slashed Derek’s arm, which healed. Derek wrestled with Stiles trying to grab the knife from him. 

 

“GIVE ME THE KNIFE”. Stiles threw Derek on the ground. How did he do that? Derek thought to himself. No human had the strength to throw a werewolf on the ground. Unless this wasn’t Stiles. Maybe someone is controlling him, but who? 

 

Stiles raised the knife and used all of his force to try to push the knife through Derek’s heart. But Derek caught his arm. Every time he tried to push the knife away from him, Stiles would push it down harder. 

 

“STILES STOP…...THIS ISN’T YOU…...SOMEONE’S CONTROLLING YOU…..PLEASE STOP”. “Daddy stop”. Brennen said. He ran over and tried to push Stiles away from Derek. Stiles turned around and growled at him. 

 

The force of the growl was so intense that Brennen flew against the wall and onto the ground, lying unconsciously. 

 

“Stiles”. He looked at him. He knew he lost Stiles. Stiles dropped the knife and started to choke him. 

 

“S-s-s….stop….stop”. Derek thought that he was going to die but within seconds the cops came in and charged at Stiles. It took 5 cops to take him down, one pulled out a taser and tased him. He past out. 

 

One cop yelled “WE GOT A CHILD OVER HERE…...HE’S NOT BREATHING…...WE NEED AN EMT. …..CALL AN AMBULANCE…...NOW”. 

 

“What happened?” One cop asked. “I-I don’t know” Derek stuttered out. “But please don’t lock him up. He didn’t mean to…..” Derek stopped himself. He knew that if he continued the cops wouldn’t believe him. He forgot they don’t know about werewolf’s yet. “Is he going to jail?” 

 

“Yes he is. He will be charged with 3rd degree murder because of the death of his fiancé. He would’ve been charged with first so be happy with that”. 

 

“But you can’t do that. Do you have any evidence that he did that. Show me the proof that…”. 

 

“You know, you gay’s are ridiculous. Faggots always sticking their dicks in anyone they can find. I guess that’s why gays usually end up with AIDS, HIV, STDS and anything else that gays create. But hey, we all need gays right. At least we can shoot them down and get away with it. Haha. I love my job”. 

 

Derek was ready to let his claws and fangs out. He wanted to rip this man to shreds. He couldn’t believe what this guy just said. Cops these days. I guess this is what walking around with a badge feels like. Knowing that you can say and do things to people and get away with it. America’s the best country my ass. 

 

Derek opened his eyes, walked out and headed to the next room. He hoped it would be better than the last one. 

 

“Hopes and Dreams”-He walked in but the room was empty. The room looked like it was turned inside out. Picture frames empty, the bed filled with blood, bugs infested in large piles, feces smashed into the floor, the ceiling breaking in. Derek thought that when he walked in that the room would be filled with lovely things and bright colors. But ever since the death, he could understand why this room was in bad conditions. 

 

Before he left, he saw a book on a desk named “Personality Factors”. He opened it. First chapter “Three Levels of Awareness” it read: 

 

Conscious mind- 

The conscious mind is where we are paying attention at the moment. It includes only our current thinking processes and objects of attention, and hence constitutes a very large part of our current awareness. 

Preconscious mind- 

The preconscious includes those things of which we are aware, but where we are not paying attention. We can choose to pay attention to these and deliberately bring them into the conscious mind. 

We can control our awareness to a certain extent, from focusing in very closely on one conscious act to a wider awareness that seeks to expand consciousness to include as much of preconscious information as possible. 

Subconscious mind-

At the subconscious level, the process and content are out of direct reach of the conscious mind. The subconscious thus thinks and acts independently.  
Behavior is driven directly from the subconscious mind. This has the alarming consequence that we are largely unable to control our behavior, and in particular that which we would sometimes prefer to avoid. 

More recent research has shown that the subconscious mind is probably even more in charge of our actions. 

Second Chapter “Three Components of Personality” it read: 

An individual’s feelings, thoughts, and behaviors are the result of the interaction of the id, the superego, and the ego. This creates conflict, which creates anxiety, which leads to Defense Mechanisms. 

Id-

The Id contains our primitive drives and operates largely according to the pleasure principle, whereby its two main goals are the seeking of pleasure and the avoidance of pain. 

It has no real perception of reality and seeks to satisfy its needs through the primary processes that dominate the existence of infants, including hunger and self-protection. 

The energy for the Id's actions come from libido, which is the energy storehouse. 

The id has 2 major instincts: 

Eros: the life instinct that motivates people to focus on pleasure-seeking tendencies (e.g., sexual urges). 

Thanatos: the death instinct that motivates people to use aggressive urges to destroy. 

Ego- 

Unlike the Id, the Ego is aware of reality and hence operates via the reality principle, whereby it recognizes what is real and understands that behaviors have consequences. This includes the effects of social rules that are necessary in order to live and socialize with other people. It uses secondary processes (perception, recognition, judgment and memory) that are developed during childhood. 

The dilemma of the Ego is that it has to somehow balance the demands of the Id and Super ego with the constraints of reality. 

The Ego controls higher mental processes such as reasoning and problem-solving, which it uses to solve the Id-Super ego dilemma, creatively finding ways to safely satisfy the Id's basic urges within the constraints of the Super ego. 

Super ego-

The Super ego contains our values and social morals, which often come from the rules of right and wrong that we learned in childhood from our parents and are contained in the conscience. 

The Super ego has a model of an ego ideal and which it uses as a prototype against which to compare the ego (and towards which it encourages the ego to move). 

The Super ego is a counterbalance to the Id, and seeks to inhibit the Id's pleasure-seeking demands, particularly those for sex and aggression. 

 

He didn’t need to read anymore to understand where the direction of the book was heading. Instead he put the book in his pocket and headed to the next room. 

 

“Emotions”-He walked in and instantly was hit by a cold wind that was followed by a scream. 

 

“Please don’t do this. Don’t take me away from him, please”. The cop took Stiles into the car. 

 

“Daddy…D-daddy…W-where are you t-taking h-him?….y-you can’t do this…I won’t l-let you t-take him” Brennen whispered out. 

 

“HOLD YOUR SON OR WE WILL TASE HIM”. 

 

“You can’t tase him he’s 4. Maybe I should just take the taser away from you” Derek let out. 

 

The cop walked up to him and spat in his face “I will take your HIV infested son from you and you will never see him again. Gay peace of shit”. Brennen could feel the rage building up in Derek’s body. “D-derek n-no”. 

 

This was the last straw. Derek head budded the cop in the face. He was to make sure not to let his wolf out in front of Brennen. He grabbed him by the throat and raised him in the air. The rest of the cops saw what happened and tased him. Derek fell to the ground. Brennen rushed by Derek’s side and tried to wake him up. 

 

“D-daddy….d-daddy…w-wake up…p-please”. Brennen bit him on his neck but there was no response. He laid their next to Derek until the ambulance would arrive but they never came. 

 

Derek opened his eyes letting tears run down his cheeks. He couldn’t let this memory stop him he had to continue. 

 

“Love”-He walked in and could definitely feel the sexual hormones flying around. They had sex didn’t they. 

 

“I love you”. Jackson said as he grabbed Stiles in for a long kiss. Jackson used one hand to caress his neck and used his other hand to grope his dick. 

 

He dragged his hand further down Stiles pants until Stiles cried out. He knew he touched him. He started to stroke his dick preparing him for the next part. 

 

While stroking his dick he started leaving love bites on his neck. Jackson then ripped off Stiles pants and gently threw him on the bed. Stiles took off his shirt and began to stroke his dick. Seeing him stroke himself caused Jackson’s eyes to glow. 

 

Jackson took off his clothes and with an instant they were both naked. 

 

“69, let’s go”. 

 

Jackson lined his dick to Stiles mouth and lined up himself to Stiles dick within seconds they both had each other in their mouths. Stiles thrusted his dick up while Jackson thrusted his dick down. They both started gagging. 

 

“Your dick is so big. Did I ever tell you I like veins on a man”. Stiles laughed. 

 

Jackson started to suck on his balls causing him to moan out in pleasure. He spat on his balls, trying to grease it all up, before massaging it for good luck. 

 

“Oh my god” Stiles couldn’t concentrate. He didn’t know if he should focus on the ball sucking or the dick stroking. But with seconds Jackson made it hard for him to choose. 

 

He then stuck his hand instead Stiles ass and elongated his claws slightly grazing his inside. Stiles was a mess. The way his claws gently grazed the inside of his ass felt foreign to him but amazing. 

 

Jackson continued to suck his dick, lick his balls and hand fuck him at the same time. Stiles never knew Jackson could multitask. But Stiles wanted to do something to Jackson so he would be left out. So he started sucking on Jack’s ass. 

 

This was really surprising. Jack’s ass actually tasted good. It tasted like an ice cream Sunday. He had to ask him later what soap he used. 

 

He then spat in his ass, slicking it up before forcing his whole forearm in their like he was unclogging a toilet. 

 

He moved in and out at a slow pace then amped up his speed to match Jack’s speed. It was really funny to Stiles to hear Jackson howling like a idiot. 

 

“Jackson be quiet. My parents might hear us”. He whispered. “They can here us. Their right outside the door listening in”. 

 

“Sorry son, we’ll leave”. Both Stiles and Jackson laughed. ”I want to be on top”. Stiles demanded as he toppled Jackson over. Stiles stuck his dick inside him and began to thrust his hip forward making their hips meet in a gentle bump. He continued that process until Jackson howled out. 

 

“Harder, please. I want you all the way inside of me. I want you to make me yours”. Stiles did as he was told and snapped his hips forward making each pound harder than the last one. Stiles can definitely tell Jack’s ass is turning red from all the hard work. 

 

Jackson grabbed his dick and started to stroke trying to meet Stiles release. “I’m gonna cum…I’m gonna cum”. He chanted over and over again. 

 

“So am I…..you ready”. “Yes” Stiles said. 

 

Stiles came into Jackson. Stiles had his mouth open. Within a few seconds Jackson came and aimed it directly into Stiles mouth. Watching him swallow that was amazing. But Jack wasn’t done. 

 

He flipped Stiles over onto his stomach and asked “ARE YOU READY CAUSE MY WOLF IS OUT” He growled. 

 

He hoped this wouldn’t be the death of Stiles because he never fucked him while his wolf was out. He wasn’t sure if he’d accidentally break him in half. But oh well Jackson can heal him. They were both sweaty when they finished and didn’t care that they were technically laying in there own cum. 

 

Derek opened his eyes, smiled and went to the next corridor. 

 

Going through all those rooms still leaves him with many rooms to go. He went through the rest of the rooms until he ended up at room which was locked, and named “Derek”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 will be here either on friday or sometime during the weekend


	3. Free: Saving Stiles and Brennen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m so happy you guys are back”. Brennen said. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Of course we came back. Why would we leave our best friend here by himself”. 
> 
>  
> 
> They all looked at Brennen, with their pinky’s out and said at the same time. “Friends”…….“Friends”. Brennen agreed. That was the power of the pinky promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is technically the last chapter. The 4th one is lyrics so you don't need to read it unless you want to

“Stiles……Stiles….wake up…it’s me”. 

 

Stiles head bobbed back and forth before he looked up to see who it was. He felt like someone just hit him with a truck. 

 

He finally laid eyes on Peter, smiling like he’d figured something out. 

 

Stiles turned his head to the left, right to adjust to his surroundings. 

 

He tried to move his hand but instantly felt pain. He looked down at his legs, that were wrapped with rope. Then he traveled his eyes to his wrists where he felt pain and was horrified when he saw wires going in and protruding out from his skin. He tried to move his neck but also felt pain. 

 

There was a tube connected to the chair that was jammed into the back of his neck. The tube ran a long line, filled with blood, that led to another room. 

 

Stiles started to freak out. 

 

He tried to move but each time he did either he would’ve felt the wire dig deeper or he would’ve felt his neck be tugged back by the tube. 

 

“Stiles”. He heard someone whisper. 

 

“Stiles”. He whispered again. 

 

Stiles turned his head slightly towards a dark corner. He saw a shadowy figure lift its head up. Is his eyes glowing? Stiles thought to himself. Then all of a sudden his heart started to beat rapidly. His heart knew something that he didn’t. 

 

The lights turned off. 

 

“Stiles”. He was freaking out now. 

 

“Please whoever you are please don’t hurt me. I have a child….please”. He sobbed out. 

 

The lights turned on. 

 

He turned his head around and saw no one. He was alone. When the lights turned off again he could’ve sworn someone whispered something. 

 

Stiles didn’t know if this was reality or if he was in his head again. But this time he did hear someone. 

 

The lights turned on, he screamed. Peter’s face was right in front of his, with his fangs and claws elongated. Peter put his hand on Stiles mouth to silence him. 

 

What Peter did next made Stiles faint. 

 

Peter peeled off his skin, starting with his face. It seemed like there was another face under his. When he was finished Jackson’s face appeared. 

 

“Jackson”, he called out. Jackson walked over to Stiles and wiped his tears away and kissed him. Just as Jackson’s face appeared it was gone within a flash and went back to Peter’s face. During the kiss Stiles opened his eyes and saw Peter’s face. Peter backed away from him. 

 

“Oh my god, it's you”. 

 

“Did you miss me, it’s been a while”. Peter said with a sadistic grin on his face. Stiles couldn’t take this. All he could think about was Brennen. So he closed his eyes and fell asleep(fainted). 

 

Before Stiles fell completely asleep Peter said “There was a reason why I framed it on you”. 

 

But Stiles was already gone. He couldn’t hear what he said next.

 

>>>>>

 

Peter killed Jackson because of his jealousy. He was jealous of him because of the perfect and luxurious life he had with Stiles. So seeing him happy made him mad. 

 

The life that Peter had growing up was much different than Jackson’s. Peter knew he was the reason why Jackson had such a good life but to him it felt like he was rubbing it in his face. 

 

Peter was abused by his father as a child. Which was why he acted the way he did. He was scarred for life. It was like he was a changed man. 

 

When his life was at the lowest point, that’s when he met someone that he thought he loved. He married her instantly after only dating her for a month. Which was probably not a good choice considering that he was very dependent on her to make his life better. 

 

And when he decided to adopt Jackson, when he was 16, that choice caused him to change even more. 

 

The accusations that his wife made about Jackson made him regret his decision to adopt him. He was a very gullible man so whatever she said he believed her without looking at it from a different perspective. 

 

“What’s wrong?”. Peter asked his wife. 

 

“I can’t believe you let him do this….to me…..And you didn’t even punish him”. She pretend to cry. “What are you talking about?” He asked sincerely, sitting next to her. 

 

“He tried to rape me”. She burst out crying. She was a really good actor. Like I said before his gullibleness becomes a problem. 

 

“Your lying…..I know my son…..He wouldn’t do anything like that”. “You don’t know your son”. She stood up to look Peter in the eyes. 

 

“You adopted him. How much do you know about him”. Peter didn’t understand why she was lying to him. He knew that Jackson isn’t his biological son but he loved him the same. She started to take off her shirt. 

 

“What are you doing?”. He knew what she was doing. He looked at her body and saw bruises all over her. She was wearing a turtleneck to cover the choke wound. He rubbed his hand over the neck wound and she winced away. 

 

“See, I’m not lying”. She looked at the ground in front of him as if his gaze was to strong. Peter lifted up her chin and rubbed it. 

 

“What else did he do to you?”. She was smiling in the inside. She knew she had him wrapped around her finger. 

 

“He tried to sell me drugs and forced me to kill an innocent kid”. She walked over to her drawer and pulled out all these types of drugs. Weed, Ecstasy, Crack Cocaine, Meth, Marijuana, Amphetamines any other drug you could think of. Peter’s jaw dropped as he gazed over all the drugs. He couldn’t believe that Jackson did all of this. 

 

“Who was the person that you killed?”. 

 

“I don’t know her name but he told me to drive over to her house and wait until he got her. Then he came out with this girl who was screaming and trying to kick him off. He knocked her out, shoved her in the trunk and told me to drive to a dump. Then he took her body out and raped her. He told me to hold her down so she wouldn’t fight back. The girl turned her head towards me and asked for me to help her. But I didn’t. Jackson said if I did then he’d kill me to. When he was done he went into the car to grab a knife”. Peter rubbed her back urging her to continue. 

 

"The girl looked at me with an expressionless face. She whispered something but I couldn’t hear her. Jackson came back with the knife and shoved it in my hands and said “Kill her”. I told him that I didn’t want to do it. He looked at me and elongated his fangs and growled “KILL HER”. I turned to the girl and whispered I’m sorry and stabbed her. But that wasn’t enough for him. So he told me to continue going. I stabbed her 37 times until Jack was pleased. He grabbed the knife and carved “Property” on her chest. He grabbed her body wrapped it up in a blanket, with the knife, and tossed her in the dump. I looked over the cliff, down towards her body, and cried. Jack pulled me to the car. We got home before you did. He told me if I ever told anyone what happened that he’d cut my body up and feed me to the wolves”. She started crying even more. 

 

“I’m sorry. I know you love Jack but I had to tell you the truth”. “It’s ok". He wrapped his arms around her body. 

 

"I will talk to him when he comes home”. They sat their quietly as she faked her crying to give affect. Then Peter heard Jack walking through the door. 

 

“PETER I’M HOME”. Jack yelled. Peter ran downstairs and charged at Jackson. Before jack could say anything Peter pinned him on the ground and started to claw at him. He didn’t even give Jack enough time to protect himself. 

 

Each claw that Peter gave him reminded him when his father did this to him. Now Peter was his father and Jack was Peter. 

 

“You son of a bitch”. 

 

Peter choked Jack until he couldn’t breathe. He wanted to make sure that Jack would be punished for what he did. Peter’s wife came down the stairs smiling at what she was seeing. Peter’s back was turned from her so he couldn’t see what she was doing. If he could’ve seen what she was doing then he would’ve stopped and attacked her but he didn’t. The only person who could see her was Jackson’s. She used her mind powers to talk to Jack in his head. 

 

“I got him wrapped around my fingers”. Peter continued to abuse him everyday which caused Jack to resent him. He wanted out of this house. But where? Who would take care of him? 

 

So when Jackson appeared at school all bruised up, Stiles was there to comfort him and ask “Who did this to you and why haven’t you called the cops”. Jackson didn't tell him at first. Then after him asking a million questions, Stiles put the pieces together and found out that Peter was the one abusing him. 

 

Stiles wanted to call the police but Jackson wouldn't let him. Stiles couldn't take it. Day after Day he saw more and more bruises. 

 

After school he offered to drive Jackson to his house. He helped him up the stairs, made the bed comfortable for him and laid him down on his bed so he could relax. He waited a few hours later to call the police. 

 

Stiles ran downstairs picked up the phone and dialed 911 but before the operator could say something Jackson was standing right behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist. Jackson then hung up the phone. Stiles turned around and cried in his arms. 

 

“Why won’t you let me help you. Let me help you”. 

 

“I don’t want you to get involved”. Stiles looked up at him. 

 

“I was already involved the minute I found out what was happening. I love you so let me help you”. Jackson cradled Stiles face and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. He kissed him. He pulled him towards the bed upstairs. 

 

Stiles crawled in and made space for him. Jackson slid up behind him, wrapped his arms and legs around him forming a warm and protective shell that would never be broken. Jackson doesn’t know what to tell him. He knows that Stiles will do anything to protect him. Even if it’s to risk his life for him. But he won’t have that. He can’t risk losing him. Not in this or any lifetime. 

 

But Stiles wasn’t going to give up. He was a fighter. Especially when it came to who he loved. He didn’t care if he had to stay up all night he wanted to make sure that Jackson has someone who he can talk to. Someone who will sit down and listen to him. Stiles would always leave a place in his heart for Jackson to occupy. He wanted him to ask him for help. But in this situation it seemed like he needed help with that. This was his chance to show him how much he cared for him. He didn’t care how long it would take. He was going to take a stance and it was going to be right here, in front of him, a place where he feels the most comfortable: 

 

I'll pray for you if you give me time  
I've had a thousand hearts, now you're after mine 

 

It's not your fault that I'm loved to my limit  
I've had plenty so I know you're mine  
If only a prayer would make your touch so I'd feel it  
But I'd be wasting time 

 

It's good to love  
It's good to love, it's good to love  
I've got a right to give  
So good to love, so good to love  
But when you give yourself away  
It always hurts too much  
So you pray to get it back  
Only God can give you that  
Make my body come alive  
I've got a right to hurt inside  
So will you hold me while I cry?  
And let me lay against your side  
So let me love  
It's good to love, it's good to love  
Just let me love  
It's good to love, it's good to love 

 

My skin's aching sore from friction past  
Touch me softly make our kisses last 

 

It's not your fault that I'm loved to my limit  
I've had plenty so I know you're mine  
If only a prayer would make your touch so I'd feel it  
But I'd be wasting time 

 

It's good to love  
It's good to love, it's good to love  
I've got a right to give  
So good to love, so good to love  
But when you give yourself away  
It always hurts too much  
So you pray to get it back  
Only God can give you that  
Make my body come alive  
I've got a right to hurt inside  
So will you hold me while I cry?  
And let me lay against your side  
So let me love  
It's good to love, it's good to love  
Just let me love  
It's good to love, it's good to love 

 

It's good to love  
It's good to love, it's good to love  
I've got a right to give  
So good to love, so good to love  
But when you give yourself away  
It always hurts too much  
So I pray to get it back  
Only God can give you that  
Make my body come alive  
I've got a right to hurt inside  
So will you hold me while I cry?  
And let me lay against your side  
So let me love  
It's good to love, it's good to love  
So let me love  
It's good to love, it's good to love  
Just let me love  
Just let me love, just let me love  
It's good to love  
It's good to love, it's good to love 

 

>>>>>

 

Derek is still staring at the door with his name on it. He tried to pry it open. Tried using his claws but it didn’t budge. 

 

If he wanted it opened he would’ve called Mason. I guess you can say having a friend who was a beast would’ve been great to have right now. But Brett probably would’ve stopped him before he had the chance to ask. 

 

Instead he ran in the direction where he heard Stiles scream earlier. He just hoped he wasn’t too late. He saw a door open and could see Stiles in the room tied down in a chair. He ran in but got caught by Peter. 

 

Peter grabbed Derek’s face and started to crush him. He elongated his claws and while he was squishing his face in, he stabbed his claws into him causing Derek to scream out in pain. Derek could start to feel his skull break and head crushing in. 

 

Since his brain couldn’t operate properly, blood wasn’t traveling towards his arms. His body felt useless against Peter as he held him up in the air. Derek felt like a rag less doll that was dangling by a thread that would soon tear apart. 

 

In the corner of his eyes he could see Stiles screaming his lungs off pleading for Peter to stop. But his screaming wasn’t working. It was as if Derek was the only thing on Peter’s mind. Derek would soon be erased. 

 

Derek saw the room turning into dark colors. He could barely keep his eyes open. All he wanted to do was kill Peter but he obviously didn’t have the strength for it. He started to feel his body go numb. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. 

 

“S-ss-s-t-t-t-o-o-p-p……p-p-l-l-e-e-a-a-s-s-e-e”. He saw Stiles murmur but that was the last thing he saw before Peter crushed his head in. 

 

It was horrific to look at. To see the one you love die right before your eyes. Stiles couldn’t bare to see Derek’s body. Within seconds Derek’s body disappeared. 

 

Peter fell to the ground, landing on his knees. He couldn’t believe he killed another person. How could he move on without killing people when his brain told him otherwise. It’s like his wife is still in him. He would have to start controlling himself before he killed again. 

 

>>>>>

 

“Uhh…what happened”. Derek said. “My body must’ve been sent back to my reality body”. He looked on the ground and saw Stiles body, still on the ground, lying unconscious, next to him. He grabbed his body and ran to someone he knew that could help him get back into Stiles head…….And that person is Scott. 

 

When Derek walked into Scott’s house, with Stiles unconscious body Brennen immediately smelt his scent and ran to him. “Daddy”. 

 

“Derek what are you do……”. Scott stopped what he was saying when he saw Derek walk in with Stiles body. Derek laid him on the couch and aimed his gaze to Scott’s level. 

 

“It’s a lot to explain but Stiles is trapped in his mind by Peter who is controlling him. I tried to fight him back but I died. And that’s why I came here to see if you can put me back into his mind before he loses himself”. He said without taking a breath. 

 

Scott looked him with a million questions forming in his head. Which was mostly-Why didn’t you just come to me in the first place instead of going in their without any help or protection? 

 

Derek could read his face and tell what Scott was thinking about but now wasn’t the time. He had to save him. He needed to bring him home to see Brennen again. 

 

“How do you expect me to put you in his head?" Scott asked trying to answer his own question. 

 

“With your claws. I mean just stick your claws in the back of my neck and put me there. You can do that right”. Derek asked with no other option in mind. 

 

“I can but it could mean that you might be stuck in there for awhile. But more specifically since you died in his mind once, it means if you die for the second time you will be erased from reality meaning we would forget about you. Causing your real body, in reality, to fade away. But this is Stiles, my friend, your husband. I would do anything for him and I know you would to. So if you want to do this, knowing that you might not come back, then go ahead. I will help you out. But only one of us can go in. If multiple people are in his head at once it could frustrate him even more causing everyone to be erased from reality. Causing you to be stuck in his head forever”. Derek nodded. 

 

He looked over to Mason who was holding Brennen. Brennen was crying. He didn’t know where daddy(Stiles) was. Derek could feel the mental state that he was in. He kissed him on the forehead. 

 

“It’s going to be ok bud. Stiles is fine. I’m going to get him. He’s coming home”. 

 

But Derek didn’t know if he was going to be fine. He died trying to save Stiles the first time. How was he going to save him now. But he had to think positive. If he was going to save Stiles he would have to think like Stiles. 

 

Derek wiped away the rogue tears appearing on his son’s face. He knew one way to get him to cheer up. 

 

He started to tickle him. Mason joined in. After a few seconds Brennen turned invisible to hide from his dad. But Mason holding onto him showed Derek the outline of his body. He smiled. 

 

“Ok daddy. Stop. My stomach hurts from laughing to much”. He stopped. 

 

“Are you gonna be ok bud?”. 

 

“Yes as long as my playmate is here”. He turned looking at Mason. Mason laughed. 

 

“You take care of him Mason. He’s special to me”. 

 

“He will”. Brett said placing both arms over his shoulder. He kissed the side of his cheek. Mason blushed. 

 

“Where’s Aiden, Cyrus and Adam(Mason and Brett's children)” Brennen asked. He really wanted to play with them. 

 

“Their at home being watched by Corey”. Mason replied. Scott looked at Mason. 

 

“Mason sorry to interrupt you but we have to start. I don’t want Brennen to see this”. Mason nodded. Brett walked off into the kitchen saying he’d be there in a few minute’s. Mason headed upstairs with Brennen. 

 

Mason took Brennen back to his room so they could play a game. 

 

While they were playing a game Brennen’s body started to flicker in and out of view. Mason was to busy playing with the action figures to sense what was going on. “What’s going on with me?”. Brennen asked with a scared voice. 

 

Mason looked up at him and gasped. He carried him and instantly ran downstairs to tell Derek. Mason walked in with Brennen who was starting to blend into the room. “What the hell is going on?!!!!” asked Mason. 

 

Derek ran to Mason and carried his son. He knew what was happening. “Daddy what’s happening? I’m scared”. 

 

“It’s ok”. He answered. Within seconds Brennen fainted and disappeared. 

 

“What just happened?”. Mason asked with a worried face. Derek laid his son down on the couch. 

 

“He was pulled into Stiles mind, leaving reality. When Stiles thinks of someone they will automatically be pulled in and won’t be released unless someone saves them. Scott I need you to put me in Stiles mind before everyone get’s dragged in. Before it’s too late, stick your claws in me and transfer me into his head. This is my last chance to kill Peter and save both of them”. Scott nodded. 

 

“Ok. But you need to be careful. If you die again you won’t come back. The longer you stay in his head the less likely you are of returning”. Derek nodded and sat down in front of him. Scott elongated his claws and before he stuck them into the back of his neck he warned “This may hurt”. 

 

“Just do it. I have no time left”. 

 

Without hesitation Scott jammed his claws in the back of his neck. Derek growled in pain before he fell asleep. He was now in Stiles head, once again, and back for revenge. 

 

>>>>>

 

Peter now knows that his wife used him to kill Jackson on purpose, but why. Derek didn’t give him much time to think. He ran over to him, and head budded him. 

 

Derek grabbed Peter’s face and rammed him into the wall trying to kill him but it wasn’t working. Every time he rammed his face in, it would reheal making it hard for Derek to hurt him. 

 

Peter then did this spiderman thing, flipped on the wall, landing behind Derek and threw him on the ground. Peter laid on top of him throwing claws all over his body that instantly healed. 

 

To Stiles it seemed like Peter wanted to finish him but he knew that Peter wasn’t himself. All the stories that he told him, how his wife manipulated him into thinking that Jackson did all those things, started making sense to him. His wife knew that she had him in the palm of her hand. She knew exactly what to say to have him doing what cruel things were planted in her head. 

 

Now he understand why Peter abused Jackson. He wanted to please her. To do something for her in which she would be proud of him. Peter never had a mother growing up. 

 

All he had was his dad, that tried to parent him. But he needs both parents to accommodate what piece of him was missing. But no one could bring back his mother. 

 

She died in a car crash. Before the car blew up. A bystander said that her body looked like it was trying to heal itself back up, but it never happened. The car exploded before she could finish her transformation. 

 

It was a sad day for Peter. He was only 5 when he died. And that’s when it became harder to control his powers. 

 

He ran rampant on the streets, killing anything that moved. Specifically people who tried to hurt others. But to him he wanted more. He knew that killing people wouldn’t bring his mother back. But with his dad trying to go to rehab to control his alcoholism, even though he was a mix between human and werewolf, he had to do something to release his anger. 

 

And if there were no more bad people then he would turn to the innocent. That’s when he became who he was. 

 

Until he changed and adopted Jackson and within a month of adopting him he married his wife, April. That soon changed his perspective on life, surrounding his son. 

 

Peter was now lost in his head as he was strangling Derek. 

 

“Peter please stop. Your wife is done controlling you. Don’t be controlled by her. Let her go. Get her out of your mind and set yourself free. Don’t be her prisoner anymore. Be yourself. Let the devil out”. Stiles said. 

 

Derek turned to Stiles then to Peter who started to release his grip. Derek took the advantage and toppled him over. 

 

He clawed him continuously in the face. Making each claw harder than the other. Peter threw him off of himself and started walking over to Stiles. 

 

He bent down and untied him from the chair and released him. 

 

Derek ran over to him, jumped on his shoulder and twisted his neck. Making sure he knew what he'd messed with. 

 

Peter laid there on the floor. He could get up and kill Derek if he wanted to but he felt lifeless. Like it didn’t matter if Derek finished him. His life ended the minute he killed Jackson. 

 

“Just kill me. Get it over with. I want to be with Jackson. He was the only person who made me feel alive”. 

 

Derek just stared at him. He wanted Peter to suffer. Peter and Derek turned their heads towards the corner of the room. Both of them sensed that someone else was in the room. 

 

Brennen walked in with his wolf out. Derek remembered that since Stiles thought of him he was instantly transferred into his head. Stiles just stared at Brennen who started to charge at Derek. 

 

Derek caught Brennen and held him in his arms. It was hard to control him considering the fact that he was trying to kill him. He knew that he wasn’t himself. The only way he could get him out of here was to kill him so he could wake his body up in reality. Brennen continued to claw at him. 

 

Peter knew exactly what Derek was about to do. “Are you sure this will work” Stiles asked. 

 

"Yes trust me. We will get him back”. Derek cradled Brennen and teared up. Brennen continued to claw at him. The cuts didn't faze Derek, after a few seconds the cuts turned into heals. 

 

Derek got a hold of Brennen’s neck and broke it. In an instant Brennen melted away in his arms and disappeared. Brennen’s body, in reality, was awake. 

 

>>>>>

 

Mason felt a warm presence in his arms. He could feel that someone was appearing. A few seconds went by. He could see a body form in his arms. 

 

“Brett…come quick”. Brett ran over in an instant and saw color forming in Mason's arms. 

 

“What’s going on?” Brett asked with concern in his voice. 

 

“I think Brennen’s coming back. Derek must have saved him". They both stared at his arms when Brennen’s body finished forming. 

 

A 4 year old was starring straight into Mason eyes. Brennen switched his view between Mason and Brett before he started to cry. Mason cradled him as Brett wrapped his arms around them. Creating a warm barrier. 

 

“Guess who’s here?” Brett directed towards Brennen. Brennen turned around and saw Aiden, Cyrus and Adam running over to him. Brennen met them half way. 

 

He jumped out of Mason’s arms and ran over to his friends. They all hugged and scent marked each other. Brennen was glad to be home, safe, with his friends. 

 

Brett wrapped his arms around Mason, rested his head on his shoulder, as they both watched with big grins appearing on their faces. 

 

“I’m so happy you guys are back”. Brennen said. 

 

“Of course we came back. Why would we leave our best friend here by himself”. 

 

They all looked at Brennen, with their pinky’s out and said at the same time. “Friends”…….“Friends”. Brennen agreed. That was the power of the pinky promise.

 

>>>>>

 

He tried to grab Stiles but Peter grabbed him instead. Peter was holding Stiles hand as he was coughing up blood. He knows that he’s going to die but he has to say one more thing before he goes. 

 

Derek looked at Stiles like he was crazy when he bent down to Peter’s level. Peter started to tear up. 

 

“I never meant to kill Jackson…...It was my jealousy taking over me……I‘m sorry for what I’ve done to your family”. The building started to cave in. There was a crack in the ground that started to get bigger by the second. 

 

Derek urged Stiles to hurry up before the building fell on them. 

 

“I’ll tell Jackson that you love him”. Stiles smiled at him but it was too late. 

 

The ground under Peter opened up and sucked him in. Only closing when he was gone. The last few seconds, underground, that Peter had before the walls crushed him in, he thought of the one good thing, besides Jackson, that finally let him be himself and live a free life. 

 

>>>>>

 

Peter was cradling his wife on the ground while humming this song: 

 

You won't make love to me now  
Not now, I've set the fee  
You said it's too much in pounds  
I guess I'm stuck with me 

You told me I was so small  
I told you "Water me"  
I promise I can grow tall  
When making love is free 

You won't make love to me now  
Not now, I've set the fee  
You said it's too much in pounds  
I guess I'm stuck with me 

You told me I was so small  
I told you "Water me” 

 

Peter dropped his wife on the ground not caring to preserve her body. He was now set free. 

 

Peter closed his eyes as the walls hugged his body tightly. 

 

>>>>>

 

The ceiling started to cave in even more. It was like there was an earthquake happening outside. 

 

Within seconds Derek grabbed Stiles and hauled him over his shoulder. There were out of the building, safe. 

 

The door at the end of the previous corridor, that had his name on it, finally opened. But it was too late to go back. The building already started to collapse. Derek will never know what was inside that door. It was a mystery to all who passed by. 

 

They both watched as the building finally caved in. Debris appeared causing them to shield their eyes. 

 

Peter was out of their lives and definitely out of Stiles mind. Stiles was himself again. 

 

But their only concern was to go home and see their child. Derek woke up in his own body, cradling Stiles. Stiles woke up in Derek’s arms. He looked up at him and smiled. Derek kissed him. In an instant they both said “Where’s Brennen?”. 

 

Scott could feel how fast both of their hearts were beating and asked Mason to bring him over. 

 

Mason walked over with a sleeping Brennen in his arms. As soon as Mason stopped Brennen woke up. He turned around and saw Stiles and Derek looking at him, smiling. 

 

Without hesitation Brennen jumped out of Mason’s hold and ran into both Stiles and Derek’s arms. 

 

“Daddy, your home”. He teared out. Stiles and Derek couldn’t hold in their tears. 

 

The whole pack, including Isaac, Boyd, and Erica, all let out their wolf’s as they howled in agony. 

 

They all missed Stiles. And now that he’s back, their wolf’s were complete.


	4. Gorgeous by X Ambassadors

I might be better off without you  
There's too many people all around you  
All these vultures that surround you  
They don't know a thing about you

You're so gorgeous  
Cause you make me feel gorgeous  
Oh, so gorgeous  
Cause you make me feel gorgeous

Nobody understands you  
You ain't nothing they can handle  
Every man you put your hands on  
You make him feel so god damn handsome

I feel, ooh, so pretty whenever you're around  
I feel, ooh, so pretty  
Feel ten feet off the ground

You're so gorgeous  
Cause you make me feel gorgeous  
Oh, so gorgeous  
Cause you make me feel gorgeous

We are young, we are free  
Like renegades, like James Dean  
Beat the drum, sing off-key  
You set me free, you set me free

Cause you're so gorgeous  
Cause you make me feel gorgeous  
Oh, so gorgeous  
Cause you make me feel gorgeous  
You're so gorgeous  
Cause you make me feel gorgeous  
So gorgeous  
Cause you make me feel gorgeous  
You're so gorgeous  
Cause you make me feel gorgeous  
Oh, so gorgeous  
Cause you make me feel gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't the only chapter there is more on the way the second chapter might be up today or tomorrow


End file.
